


Sailors wail

by WannabeIdol



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drinking, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeIdol/pseuds/WannabeIdol
Summary: Red makes a new friend





	Sailors wail

Red stretched out his body, rolling over to face the sleeping human next to him usually, he wouldn't bring a stranger home but after she spilled her guts out to him last night he couldn't just leave her vulnerable in a dive bar. He didn't get the chance often to observe humans passively, so he examined every inch of her face. He didn't know much about human beauty standards but he liked the look of her, she had this old-soul aura wafting around her. Red silently reached out to move some of her graying hair, he couldn't help but notice how worn out she looked. Like she hadn't slept in days, it struck a chord deep in his soul. He moved his finger around her face tracing over her smile-lines and wrinkles. Her face twisted as she reached out to scratch her nose, Red pulled his hand away quickly. He didn't want to experience what would happen if she woke up to him touching her. Red contemplated laying there and watching her or getting up to experience more of the same shit. After a few minutes of deciding, he rolled out bed and pulled on his trademark jacket. Stumbling down the old wooden stairs he chose not too great the others as he sat down for breakfast. “You're up early pal” Sans committed while looking up from his newspaper. “i ain't your pal squirrely” Red hissed while grabbing a piece of toast from the food platter. “Pap said not to eat yet, we got company”  
Red ignored him as he grabbed a couple more pieces of toast and a cup of juice. He made his way back upstairs and back to his room when he got back the human was already getting re-dressed. “i brought some food girly”  
The human jumped and quickly turned around, a look of horror plastered over her sickly face.”Who are you?! No! What are you!”  
Red shrugged and offered her a piece of burnt toast, “names red but you can call me anything ya prefer, freaks a crowd favorite from what i’ve seen”  
The human hesitantly took the crumbling bread, taking a bite out of its burnt crust. “Sorry I didn't mean to sound like a dickhead, you're just not the frat guy type I usually wake up with”  
“dont worry about it doll”  
“Sooo I should probably get going I don't wanna have to do the walk of shame in peak hours ya know”  
Red turned his skull to look at her, even after sleeping she still looked drained. He took notice of how her fingers intertwined with each other as she spoke. “i can take you’s home if ya want”  
“Uh no thanks I don't need your shitty pity”  
“k have fun walking through the mountains i guess”  
Her body stiffened, she walked briskly over to the window seal, moving aside the blackout curtains she gazed out onto the endless sea of trees and snow.  
“Fuck where are we?”  
“Ebott”  
“Where?”  
“Mount Ebott sweetheart cant ya hear?”  
“How far of a drive to Hammlet?”  
“Three hours maybe, why?”  
She pulled out her drained phone checking the lock screen, ” I have work in an hour”  
Red pulled himself up and adjusted the string on his sweatpants, he shuffled over to his corner wall yanking her purse from a pile of clothes. He handed it to her as she stood stiffly in the middle of his bedroom.  
“What are you doing?”  
“gettin your stuff sweetheart we gotta be out of here soon if ya wanna make it”  
“Oh, you're going to drive me?”  
“somethin like that”  
The human paced around the room grabbing all of her abandoned items from the night before, “You really don't have to I can walk”  
“in below freezin weather? I dont think so babe”  
The only answer Red received was silence as he bristled about his room with an energy he hadn't felt in years. He had no idea why he was being so nice maybe it was the fact he shared many of the same fears as her or maybe because he saw a small remainder of himself in her, it was hard to tell.  
“ya ready?”  
“I guess yea”  
They stood there for a moment in longing silence, “um shouldn't we go to the car?”  
“nah just hold on”  
“What?”  
“just hold onto me babe”  
A look of confusion glided across her face as she took his outstretched hand, just when she was about to speak black invaded her eyes, along with senses she had never felt before. Pulling away she violently dry-heaved, clenching her eyes shut a hand patted her back.  
“m’sorry should have warned ya”  
“What the hell just happened!”  
“Shortcut”  
“Wha-”  
“your gonna be late if you dont hurry”  
The human opened her eyes and saw paved concrete, she lifted herself from the hunched over position and looked at the stocky skeleton next to her.  
“How did you? Wha-”  
Red just shrugged and turned away from her looking out onto the empty street, “see ya later babe”  
She reached out to grab his jacket collar but he had already disappeared, in a complete shock she took in her surroundings she was outside the bar from last night. She picked up her now grounded purse and started to jog home.  
“What the hell just happened?” she sounded through her head.  
She took a sick day off of work and stayed home, wondering if it was all a dream.  
“I mean come on I gotta be crazy or something fucking miniature Skeletors don't just walk around…..do they?” The human asked into the phone receiver, only receiving hushed giggles instead of a logical answer. Turning over to be on her stomach she hummed into the phone, “so still up to party tonight?” 

The human walked to her usual spot alone, with no friends to accompany her she took a barstool seat sitting next to a stocky figure. She pounded down drinks until she felt the joyful buzz that helped put her mind at ease. Now fully plastered she couldn't help but look at the stranger beside her, it was covered in a large fluffy jacket that reminded her of a childhood pet. She reached out to stroke it when a boney hand grabbed her wrist, it was the guy from last week. He looked just as shocked as she did, quickly letting her arm go.  
“i didnt think id be seein yous agains doll”  
He was beyond drunk, but who was she to judge she was plastered too. He bought her a drink which she then nursed throughout the rest of the night, with an actual friendly conversation she felt herself loosening up a bit.  
“listen babe i gotta ask, how’d ya get so damn hot”  
“Ok, Romeo maybe no more drinks huh?”  
“m’serious babe”  
She sighed and stopped him from ordering another drink, “maybe we should get out of here huh?”  
“where then girly?”  
“Might sound weird but I know a nice park about a block away”  
“that aint weird, im whats weird”  
The human stayed silent as they walked along the sidewalk to the park, listening as he spewed out this and that. They collapsed on a park bench together, where they spent the remainder of the night staring at stars and making poorly timed jokes. When Red woke up it was to the cold mountain air of Ebott, the first thing he noticed was he was alone and the second thing was his missing jacket. He pulled himself up only to stumble back and fall on the bench, he rubbed the back of his skull in pain. Where he felt a small piece of paper, pulling it out towards his face he read it aloud.  
“Thanks for letting me borrow your jacket :) also here's my number if you ever wanna stargaze again”  
“shit i still dont know’er name”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just something I had laying around that I never posted, I haven't proofread or anything so sorry if it doesn't translate well


End file.
